The long range goal of this project is to combine immunocytochemical methods with light and electron microscopy to study cellular mechanisms of myelin formation, breakdown and regeneration. Nervous tissues from experimental animals have been studied in the following current projects: 1) Distribution of myelin-associated glycoprotein (MAG) and basic protein (BP) in chronic relapsing experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE), an animal model for multiple sclerosis (MS); 2) Electron microscopic immunocytochemical localization of basic protein in the Lamellar structure of myelin; 3) Electron microscope and immunocytochemical studies of abnormal axon-glial relationships in jimpy mice (mutants with a severe defect in CNS myelin formation).